<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk and At Work by PrezioseStelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819766">Drunk and At Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle'>PrezioseStelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drunk Mulder, F/M, I am so sorry, One Shot, but i try my best, not a very good writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Mulder shows up to work drunk and the rest of the team has to hide the fact that he is so Skinner doesn't find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, John Doggett &amp; Monica Reyes, John Doggett/Monica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk and At Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up and put on his shirt and pants. It was a little cold outside today but he didn't care. Mulder just knew one thing, he had to get to work, and he had to have a drink. But of course, one drink turned into 10, and by the time he got out the door for work he was late, and too intoxicated to drive. Still, he drove to work anyways without a care in the world. When he arrived no one though much of it of course, just assuming he was maybe tired or irritable. But when he went to pack his car he crashed it into the wall and got out, shouting some curses before making his way into the building. Walking his way to the elevator he tripped and fell, and upon getting up started to scream at the man next to him. He then laughed, and made his way downstairs to the basement office. Though, when he started to walk down the stairs he tripped and fell, causing the other three agents to open the door. Seeing a fallen Mulder they went over to him, but he just spoke random nonsense.</p>
<p>"Well I mean, how did that get there. Where am I? Is this another universe."</p>
<p>"No Mulder, this is the office, and you are late." Scully looked at him in a bit of anger as he stood up and almost toppled over again. John and Monica looked shocked.</p>
<p>"I... Scully? Why do you look so hot right now?" He went closer to her as he breathed the words in her ear."</p>
<p>"Mulder, have you been drinking?" Dana asked, in shock as Mulder just pulled on her hair before stumbling into the office. He laughed a bit as the other three looked at each other. John kissed Monica and then went closer to Mulder, slapping him in the face before speaking.</p>
<p>"Look Mulder, we have a case report due today and Skinner wants to see us on it asap. Though we were waiting until you got here to go deliver it. You need to sober the fuck up and lets go." Mulder shook his head as he looked at John and put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"John, I could about kiss you right now." The phrase got a death stare from Scully as Monica started to speak. Only to be interrupted by Mulder falling flat face on the floor. He got up and smilled.</p>
<p>"I am alive, but this is not earth."</p>
<p>"He is really out of it Dana, what are we gonna do."</p>
<p>"Well for starters, we will leave Mulder down here while we go present the case file to Skinner. We can just say Mulder isn't feeling well today."</p>
<p>"You really think Skinner is going to buy that?"</p>
<p>"I mean he puts up with our antics on a daily basis so I wouldn't be so surprised if he just gave up by now." Monica remarked as Dana sighed.</p>
<p>"Mulder, you are to stay down here, understood?"</p>
<p>"But I wanna go."</p>
<p>"Your not leaving this office till you are sobber." Dana spoke as they left the office. Mulder decided to have some fun, and tore the room apart looking for whatever he could get his hands on. Of course, he was so bored by that so he decided to bolt upstairs. He didn't know where he was but he did know that he fell down, and as he got up he screamed so loud the whole building could hear him. He stood up on a chair outside of Skinners office and pretended he could fly. Skinner was in his office, looking at the three agents in front of him as he sighed.</p>
<p>"Mulder is here, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"Well yes sir but uh..." Before Monica could speak another word there was a loud bang. Mulder had hit his head on the wall and started to scream the f word multiple times. Skinner walked out of the office to see Mulder, only in underwear screaming the f word while smacking the walls around, and before he knew it, Skinner was grabbing him by his arms and hauling him into his office. Anger seethed on his face as he starred at John, Monica, and Dana.</p>
<p>"So, Mulder is drunk, intoxicated while at work. But you decide to hide that fact from me and just go on pretending like nothing is even happening?"</p>
<p>"Well yes sir but to be fair, I didn't think he would drink before work, and I didn't think that he would cause such a ruckus." Monica spoke.</p>
<p>"Well what did you think he would do? Go off into la la land and pretend to do his work? This isn't the club Monica, this is the FBI, and here at the FBI we have a zero tolerance policy for being drunk while at work."</p>
<p>"Well yes sir I know but to be fair, Mulder has been going through a lot lately so it is understandable why he got drunk."</p>
<p>"Doesn't mean he had to do it before work. Now I want all of you to go home for the rest of the day, and if Mulder comes back drunk to work again so help me god I will reprimand him myself right here in this very office am I understood?" The words resonated on the agents minds as they took Mulder to go home. They all sighed as they looked at him, wondering why today of all days, did he have to do this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>